Part Time Dwarf
by Owennumber1fan
Summary: Penn and company end up in Jollywood and must team with the 7D to stop Rippen & the Glooms from taking over the kingdom. Minor one-sided Dopey/Sashi
1. How great was that ring movie?

The small town of Jollywood seemed like a quiet place, but strange things seemed to happen there every day. Despite that, nothing could prepare the residents for what was coming, which would lead to one of the strangest adventures ever.

In the middle of the town, there was a flash of light, then three figures appeared out of nowhere.

"Let's see, pointy hat, beard, rather short," Penn Zero commented as he looked at himself "and the place appears to be a small town filled with primitive houses."

"It's obvious, we must be Amish," Boone Wiseman suggested.

"Amish? Boone, I don't think Amish people live in another dimension," Sashi Kobayashi scolded him.

"What if they're like, alien Amish people or something?" Boone retorted

"Ooh, good call buddy," Penn told her "anyway Sash, check the specs."

Sashi activated her special glasses, which always filled the trio in on their missions. "According to this, we're in Jollywood," the Asian girl said "it's a small town occupied mainly by dwarves and filled with other fairy tale creatures."

"Dwarves? You mean like, those little bearded guys that carry axes, like from that movie about the ring?" Penn asked excitedly.

"How awesome was that movie?" Boone asked.

"So awesome, although it was pretty long," Penn admitted "I think I fell asleep halfway through it. They put in a lot of subplots for a movie about destroying an evil ring."

"Will you two please focus?!" Sashi yelled angrily "no, I mean dwarves as in the non-violent fairy tale kind."

"Aww man, I was really looking forward to going on an epic quest for a ring," Penn said sadly.

"Hmm, this is weird," Sashi commented.

"What?"

"There's not any other info," Sashi explained "no explanation of what we're supposed to do here."

"You sure the SPECS aren't on the fritz?" Penn asked her.

"Try hitting them, that usually works," Boone suggested.

"How about I hit you instead?" Sashi replied "look guys, we were obviously sent here to do something, we just need to figure out what it is."

"You said this was a fairy-tale type place, right?" Penn asked "well, then we probably have to do some fairytale type stuff, like slay a dragon, or stop a mean ogre, or break a witch's curse or something."

"That does make sense," Sashi mused "well, let's figure it out quick; this form is still better than what I usually get, but I don't want to stay here any longer than I have to."

"Speak for yourself Sash," Penn said "this world might have a princess that needs saving, and I wouldn't mind that. Well, we won't find out what we're supposed to do just standing around. Let's talk to some of the locals and see if they have any problems. And, if by some chance they happen to have an enchanted ring…"

"Will you please drop that already!"

"Geez, Sash, okay," Penn said before scanning the area "ah, those look like some trustworthy townsfolk," he said, pointing to a trio of nearby dwarves.

The three heroes walked over to them; "greeting fellow townsfolk," Penn said "I was wondering if there was any trouble you were perhaps having around here."

"Nope, no trouble that I can think of," replied one, who had a yellow bushy beard "say, I don't think I've seen you around here before. Are you new?"

"Yes, we just moved here from, um…Dwarfville" Penn said

"Dwarftown" Boone said at the same time.

"Dwarfville Town," Penn corrected.

"Oh yeah, I think I know where that is," the dwarf said "well, I'm pleased to meet ya; my name's Happy, and this is Sneezy & Dopey."

"Hello, ah-choo!" Sneezy replied.

Dopey responded with several honks, until he shifted his gaze to Sashi, which caused his honks & whistles to get even more frantic.

"What are you honking at, dwarf boy?" Sashi asked angrily.

"Dopey says he thinks you're the most beautiful dwarf he's ever seen, ah-choo!" Sneezy replied, with Dopey nodding and honking again.

"Yeah well…whatever," Sashi replied, trying to hide the blush on her cheeks.

"Ooh, I think somebody likes you Sash," Penn teased.

"Really? He doesn't even know her that well," Boone commented.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sashi asked angrily, grabbing Boone by the shirt "are you saying I'm not cute enough for some guy to be attracted to me?"

"No, but you are, you know…kinda mean," Boone noted.

"You take that back, or I'll feed you your hat!" Sashi yelled.

"I'm with that guy Dopey, she does look pretty mean, ah-choo!" Sneezy said as he watched the display, but Dopey simply honked some more "okay, if you say so."

"Hey, since the three of you are new here, I take it you don't have anywhere to stay," Happy said.

"Well no, but we aren't planning on being here long," Penn told him.

"Aw that's too bad, there's plenty to see here in Jollywood," Happy said "why don't I take you guys on a tour, so you don't miss anything?"

"Sure, why not," Penn said "lead the way."

Ad they headed off, Boone scratched his head "I don't know what it is, but there's something familiar about those dwarves."

* * *

Meanwhile, in a darker, gloomier part of the town, a pair of figures had made their way to a mysterious cottage.

"Now remember, let me do the talking," Rippen instructed his hapless henchman.

"Whatever you say boss," Larry replied.

Rippen knocked several times on the door, and, after a few moments a blue haired man in a grey trenchcoat with a large nose answered it.

"Who are you two, salesmen?" he asked "if so, what are you selling?"

"Who is it Grim?" a female voice called from inside.

"Just some salesmen, Hildy darling," Grim called back.

"Well tell them to scram," Hildy said "unless they're selling makeup or magic supplies, then invite them in."

"You heard the lady, you'd better be selling makeup or magic supplies, or you're out of here" Grim told them.

"Actually, what we are offering is our assistance in helping you conquer this miserable little kingdom," Rippen told him.

"Ooh, we have been looking for one of those," Grim said happily "come on in fellas."


	2. You know, private dwarf stuff

"Whoa, awesome house you have here!" Penn commented, as the dwarfs led the three back to their cottage "is that a working windmill?"

"Oh yes, Doc built it himself," Happy explained "he's quite the genius."

"Doc…Happy… where have I heard those names before?" Boone thought.

"Hi fellas, we're home," Happy said, as he went through the door "and we brought some guests."

"Happy, what have we said about bringing strange guests home?" Grumpy asked "how do you know they aren't the Glooms in disguise?"

"They can't be the Glooms, there's three of them," Happy said "and they said they were new in town."

"Well hello there," Doc said, walking over to meet the three "name's Doc, let me introduce you to the others; that's Bashful, Sleepy, & last, but not least, Grumpy."

"Eh," Grumpy grunted.

"So, what are your names?" Doc asked.

"Names, um…yes," Penn said nervously "well, I'm, um, Trendy, my large friend over there is Hungry, and our other friend is Angry."

"Angry, eh?" Doc asked "she and Grumpy will probably get along well."

"Don't tell me who I can get along with," Grumpy said.

"Angry? What kind of a name is that?!" a furious Sashi asked.

"You have to admit Sash, it kinda suits you," Boone pointed out.

Sashi frowned, then felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see that it was Doepy.

"What now?" she asked, with Dopey honking something, then reaching into his hat and handing her a flower "thank you; that's very sweet of you," she replied reluctantly.

"Aw that's nice, Dopey seems to like the new girl," Doc commented.

"Good for him," Sleepy said, yawning as he settled down for a nap.

"So, what brings the three of you to Jollywood?" Doc asked.

"Oh you know, the usual stuff," Penn commented.

"Oh yeah, name something," a suspicious Grumpy told him.

"Well, there's…that thing, and…the place where people go…" Penn said nervously.

While Penn tried to think of a cover, Boone was putting his mind towards figuring out why the 7D's names sounded familiar to him.

 _Where I have I heard those names before?_ He thought _Let's see, seven small dudes, live in a cottage…oh, now I remember!_

"Scuse me dudes, we need to have a little talk," Boone said, grabbing Penn & Sashi and pulling them to another part of the cabin.

"They seem nice," Doc commented.

"I dunno, there's something weird about them," Grumpy added.

"Thanks for the save Boone," Penn said "I don't think they were buying that. We need to figure out our mission and quick."

"I just remembered why these guys names' seem so familiar," Boone said "they're from that story, with the girl who was fairest of them all, and she ate like, a poisoned apple or something."

"Oh right, 'Snow White and the 7 Dwarfs'; why didn't I realize it before?" Penn said "then we must be here to make sure that the evil queen doesn't hurt Snow White. But how come we didn't turn into any of the dwarfs? And where is Snow White?"

"Don't look at me, Phyllis is the one who sends us on these things, she's supposed to know this stuff," Sashi commented.

"Anyway, Rippen is probably already here, planning to poison her with an apple, but we're not going to let that happen," Penn told them.

After breaking their huddle, the three met with the 7D. "Sorry about that, we were talking about, you know, private dwarf stuff."

"We're dwarves too, ya know," Grumpy told him "what was so private you couldn't tell us?"

"Yes right, about that…" Penn began nervously, before deciding to change the subject "so, where's Snow White? Sleeping upstairs?"

"Snow who?" Doc asked.

"You know, pretty little girl, stumbled upon your cottage, you're hiding her from the evil queen?" Penn said.

"Look pally, we don't have no girl here," Grumpy said "and the only queen we got is Queen Delightful, and she ain't evil."

"Must be using her magic to fool them into thinking she's nice," Penn whispered to the others "well, my friends and I would very much like to meet this 'not evil' queen of yours."

"Hmm, well, she hasn't summoned us for anything yet," Doc commented "but, since you are new here, I'm sure she'd like to meet you."

"Great then, let's take a trip to the palace and meet the queen," Penn suggested.

"I'll play us some 'going to meet Queen Delightful' music," Happy added, taking out his banjo.

"Oh no, no traveling music," Grumpy told him "I have to listen to enough of that already."

* * *

Meanwhile, back at the Glooms' cottage, Rippen was explaining his plan to the devious duo.

"And with that, Jollywood will be ours, quite brilliant, don't you think?"

"Very brilliant Mr. Rippen," Hildy said "isn't Mr. Rippen just a genius Grim?"

"Whatever you say Hildy darling," Grim replied.

"We're so very lucky someone like you came along," Hildy said, as she stroked Rippen's chin "with your help, I'll finally become queen of the kingdom."

"And I shall become the king," Rippen added.

"Um, then what do I become?" Grim wondered.

"There will always be need for a court jester," Rippen told him.

"And, what would something like that pay?" Grim asked.

"Hey, how do you work this TV?" Larry asked, shaking the Crystal Ball "I wanna see if my stories are on."

"Hey, easy there pal," Crystal Ball replied "I'm not a snow globe you know."

"How cool are snow globes?" Larry said "I used to collect them until they cut down on making them. Now I have a huge collection just sitting around in my house."

After hearing that, the Crystal Ball started laughing.

"Ooh, did you hear a funny joke?" Larry asked "I like jokes."

"No, it's just…I never thought I'd ever meet someone who made Grim look intelligent."

* * *

Next time, Penn and company visit Queen Delightful and suspect her to be the evil queen, leading to some problems.


	3. I said 'leg,' not 'egg'

And so, the 7D brought their new visitors to the castle.

"You'll like Queen Delightful, she's the best ruler anywhere," Happy told Penn.

"Oh yes, I'm looking very forward to meeting her," Penn replied.

"Dude, are we gonna just forget about Snow White?" Boone whispered to him.

"Of course not," Penn told him "just leave everything to me."

In the throne room, Queen Delightful was looking over some papers with her top advisor, Lord Starchbottom.

"And so you see, your majesty, you really need to allot more money towards making shorter walls, in order to prevent Humpty Dumpty from having any further accidents."

"Oh yes, poor Mr. Dumpty," Queen Delightful commented "luckily he could be easily rebuilt."

The queen didn't have more time to ruminate on this, as the 7D and their guests entered the room.

"Ah! What are you doing here?" Starchbottom asked "your majesty, you didn't summon them here, did you?"

"Did I? To be fair, I don't quite remember a lot of things I do," Queen Delightful admitted.

"Nice ta see you too, Starchy," Grumpy added.

"We're sorry to burst in you unannounced your majesty," Doc began "but we ran into these three newcomers and wanted them to meet you."

"That's quite all right, I always enjoy your company," the queen said, getting off her throne and coming down towards the dwarves "and I'm always happy to meet visitors to my kingdom. So, where are you from?"

"Dwarfville town," Penn said, quickly remembering his cover.

"Oh, that's one of my favorite places," Queen Delightful told him.

"Pardon me your majesty, but I've never heard of such a town," Starchbottom said "in fact, it sounds made up to me."

"Are you saying my home is a totally made up place?" Penn asked in fake anger "and after we traveled from so far to visit here…"

"Oh now, it's okay Lord Starchbottom didn't mean any disrespect, " Queen Delightful told him, before looking at her advisor "did you?"

"No," Starchbottom replied, sighing "and I'm sorry I implied your strangely named city was made up. So what brings you here to Jollywood?"

"Uh, vacation?" Boone asked.

Penn leaned into his pal "okay buddy, keep the queen distracted while Sashi and look around to find out where Snow White's being held."

"Got ya," Boone replied.

"Oh, and if she offers you an apple, do not take it."

"That could be a problem; I do enjoy a good apple."

"Um, pardon me your majesty, but I need to use the, uh…little dwarves room," Penn chimed in.

"Oh of course; it's down the hall, third door on the left," Queen Delightful replied.

"Thanks," he replied, before grabbing Sashi by the shoulders "uh she needs to go to, so we'll just go now…to the bathroom…which is where we will be," he added, before he and Sashi ran from the throne room.

"I think those two are a few diamonds short of a load," Grumpy commented.

"So queen, you like jokes?" Boone asked.

"Oh yes, very much."

"Great, let me tell a few."

* * *

Elsewhere in the castle, Penn & Sashi were scanning the area.

"Okay, which of these rooms looks dungeon-ish to you?" Penn asked.

"None of them, they all look like perfectly normal rooms."

"Good call Sash; if the dungeon looks normal, then that will make it harder to find," Penn replied "ooh, that queen is diabolical!"

Approaching one of the doors, Sashi promptly kicked it open.

"Aha!…not a dungeon," Penn said rather disappointingly "well, you know what they say, second time's the charm."

Several doors later…

"You know Sash, I'm beginning to think none of these are the dungeon," Penn said "but that doesn't make any sense; the queen was out to get Snow White, that's what happened in the story."

"Not that I don't enjoy kicking down doors, but this Snow White thing isn't getting us anywhere," Sashi told him " Besides, isn't Rippen is always the bad guy? We should be looking for him."

"Good point Sashi," Penn said "we haven't made any progress here; let's grab Boone and find Rippen before he puts his evil plans into motion."

"Works for me," Sashi told him.

* * *

"So then the chicken says, 'no, I said egg, not leg'," Boone said.

Queen Delightful chuckled upon hearing that "oh, you are a delight; I do wish you were staying longer, I would be honored to make you my court jester."

"Would I get a cool outfit?" Boone asked.

Before the queen could answer, Penn & Sashi returned to the throne room. "Goodness, you two were certainly gone a long time," she said "did you find the bathroom okay?"

"Oh yes, we found it," Penn said "but, you know we'd been holding it for a long time."

"No we haven't," Boone replied, which earned him a punch in the arm from Sashi "ow! I mean, yeah, what he said."

"Anyway, it was nice meeting you, but we really have to be going," Penn told her "we have um… important dwarf stuff."

"Well, I wouldn't want to keep you from that," Queen Delightful told them "but if you're ever in Jollywood again, please stop by; your friend tells the funniest jokes."

"Did he tell the one about the chicken and the egg?" Penn asked.

"Yeah, that's a classic," Boone added.

"Oh for Pete's sake!" Sashi moaned, and promptly pushed both of her teammates towards the door "it was nice meeting you, your highness," she added, before the part time heroes exited.

"Forgive me for seeming paranoid your highness, but I don't trust those newcomers," Starchbottom told her "I suspect they are not what they seem."

"So, they're not from Dwarfville town?"

"No your highness."

"But they seemed so nice."

"Come to think of it, they do act a bit strange," Doc said "it's as if they know something we don't."

"I told ya, they're working with the Glooms!" Grumpy said.

"Now, we don't know that for sure," Doc told him "but perhaps we'd best keep an eye on them, just in case."

"Good idea," Grumpy said "and if they are up to no good…"

"Yeah?" Bashful asked.

"I didn't actually have an ending to that sentence, I figured we'd come up with something later," Grumpy admitted.

"Come on 7D, move out!" Doc said, as the seven dwarfs followed after the mysterious trio.

"Finally; maybe with them gone, we can get down to some important royal business," Starchbottom commented.

But, mere moments after he said that, a quartet of mysterious individuals entered the throne room.

"Oh, what now?"

"Hello, we're castle painters and thought you might like to have your throne room repainted," the disguised Rippen said.

"Hmm, I suppose this place is a little drab," Queen Delightful said "it could use a bit of color. What are my choices?"

"Come and see," the disguised Hildy told her "I guarantee you'll be positively knocked out."

"That's an odd metaphor to use, but all right," Queen Delightful said, coming over to the cleverly disguised villains "do you have royal red by any chance? I do love that color."

"Of course we do, see for yourself," Rippen said, handing her a paint can.

"Your majesty, I really don't think we have time for this," Starchbottom protested.

"Oh nonsense, this will take just a few minutes," Queen Delightful told him "if you're worried, you can pick out the paint with me."

"(sigh) As you wish your highness," Starchbottom said, coming over.

With that, the queen pulled the lid off the paint can, which resulted in a cloud of gas enveloping her and Starchbottom.

"Ooh, I think that paint is past its' prime," she said woozily, before both of them collapsed.

"Ha ha, it worked!" Hildy exclaimed, as she used her magic to turn them back to normal "well planned Mr. Rippen."

"But of course," Rippen replied.

"And now, I'll be queen of Jollywood, just like I've always wanted!" Hildy said happily, moments before Rippen grabbed her wand, "hey! What gives?"

"Sorry, but it is I who will be ruling Jollywood," Rippen told her "but thank you for going along with my plan, and helping me put everything into place."

"So you're double crossing us?" Grim asked "that's no fair, we were going to double cross you."

"Sorry, but the early villain gets the throne," Rippen replied "I know that's not a real saying, but you get the gist of it." So saying, fired the wand at Hildy, which resulted in several ropes wrapping themselves around the sexy witch, rendering her a prisoner.

"Don't worry sweetums, Grim will save you!"

"I think not," Rippen said, and, using the wand's powers, summoned a mini tornado which sucked up Grim.

"This isn't working quite how I planned!" Grim yelled as the tornado whirled out the palace doors.

"This little thing is quite handy," the villain commented as he looked at the wand in his hand "the perfect tool to help me in my rule of Jollywood!"

* * *

Next time, Penn and crew must team with the 7D to stop Rippen before he becomes ruler of Jollywood, and by extension, a full-time villain.


	4. That was cold Sash

Meanwhile, the part time heroes, unaware of what Rippen was up to, were searching all over the town looking for him.

"No sign of his ugly mug anywhere," Penn commented "could he be laying low, waiting to make his move?"

"Maybe if we had been looking for him to begin with, instead of searching for Snow White, we'd have stopped him by now," Sashi told him.

"You know Sash, some people offer solutions instead of pointing out problems," Penn told her

"And some people smash other people's faces in," Sashi replied "like I'm going to do to Rippen if we find him, because of your wild goose chase!"

"Okay guys, let's just calm down and come at this rationally," Boone said "maybe we could ask the dwarves for help."

"Oh yeah, I'm sure they'd help us," Sashi retorted "'excuse us, but could you help us find a villain who's in the area?' How do you think they'd react to that?"

"Why don't you ask us?" came's Doc voice, and the trio whirled around to see the 7D standing nearby.

"Oh hey, you guys," Penn said "we were just acting out part of a skit; see, we're travelling entertainers, and…"

"Cut the crud, we heard you guys talking," Grumpy said "now tell us what's going on or you're in for it."

"Never! We'll die before we tell you anything!" Sashi replied.

"Okay, a little overdramatic there Sash," Penn said "look, we could tell you guys, what was going on, but you wouldn't believe us."

"Try us, we're very open minded," Doc said.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Jollywood palace, Rippen was gloating over his upcoming victory.

"At last Larry, my road to becoming a part-time villain is nearly complete," he said before focusing his attention on the throne "you know, I shall soon be king of Jollywood, and I may be in need of a queen" he added, turning to the bound & gagged Hildy, who he had placed next to throne "interested?"

He slipped the cloth off Hildy's mouth "never! While I admit that I do admire your ruthlessness and evil, I'll never betray my Grimmy!"

"Suit yourself," Rippen told, replacing the gag "then you can just sit there and watch my coronation."

"Uh, aren't you technically king already? I mean, you've already taken over the palace."

"Actually, I won't officially be king until I place the crown upon my head," Rippen explained "union rules and that sort of thing."

"So when you become king, what job do I get?" Larry asked.

"I don't know, prime minister or something."

"Oh man, I can't wait to start passing laws," Larry said happily "first thing I'm doing is raising the speed limit. Actually, do they have a speed limit?"

"You can make all the stupid laws you want," Rippen told him "but first, I need to be king."

So saying, he walked over to Queen Delightful, who had recovered from the knockout gas and had been subsequently bound & gagged.

"Sorry queenie, but I need this to achieve my dream, I'm sure you won't mind," he said, with the queen replying with several muffled threats "I didn't think so."

"So what are you waiting for, put the crown on."

"Not yet Larry; this is my chance to finally become a full-time villain" Rippen replied "I want to savor every moment of this."

"Ooh, let's throw you a 'congratulations on becoming a villain' party!" Larry said "I'm thinking balloons, streamers, cake; not coconut though, I cannot eat the stuff, gives me allergies like you would not believe…"

"Fine, set it all up" Rippen said "it's not like it matters; Penn Zero has no clue I'm here, and there's no way he can stop me now!"

* * *

"Hmm, that is a lot to take in," Doc commented, after Penn & company told them the truth.

"If it even is the truth," Grumpy replied "I mean, heroes from another world? Where'd they come up with a cornball excuse like that?"

"It's the truth beardo, like it or not," Sashi told him.

"I suppose we can trust them, they have no reason to lie," Bashful commented.

"Agreed, ah-choo!" Sneezy seconded.

"If what you told is true, then we have to find this Rippen character before he does any harm," Doc said.

"Ooh, maybe he's working with the Glooms!" Happy suggested happily "they're always causing trouble for us."

"Well then, we'd better head to Gloom's cottage and investigate," Doc said "we haven't a moment to lose."

But before any of them could get going, they heard a yelling sound and gazed upwards towards it's source. Moments later, Grim slammed down on the ground in front of them.

"Ow!"

"Well, that was convenient," Doc said.

"Okay Grim, what are ya doing here?" Grumpy asked "trying to take over the kingdom again?"

"No, I mean, I was, but then this guy totally betrayed us," Grim explained.

"Did said guy by any chance have a beard and talk with a haughty voice?" Penn asked.

"Yeah, that was him," Grim replied.

"Where did you see him last?" Doc asked.

"At the castle," Grim told them "he grabbed Hildy's wand and made a tornado to blow me out of there. Oh man, my poor Hildikins at that guy's mercy! I gotta go back and get her!"

"Rippen at the castle, that can't be good," Penn said "too bad there's not a way we can get there in a hurry."

"Actually, there is," Doc replied "come with us. Sorry Grim, we'd take you with us, but we don't want you to learn the location of our tunnels."

"No it's fine, I'll just walk back to the castle, you know, by myself," Grim commented snidely.

"Great, whatever," Grumpy told him.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the royal palace, the place had been decorated with several banners and other decorations, courtesy of Larry.

"I must admit Larry, you've gone all out to celebrate my ascension to full villainhood," Rippen commented.

"I do what I can," Larry told him "your cake's going to be done in a few minutes."

"You fiend!" a revived Lord Starchbottom exclaimed "you'll never get away with this!"

Rippen laughed evilly "on the contrary, I will get away with it, after I place the crown on my head. And to think, I pulled all of this off under the nose of that fool Penn Zero. I'm almost sorry he isn't here to see my triumph."

Moments after speaking that, a series of holes appeared in the throne room and several figures popped out.

"Don't celebrate just yet Rippen."

"Penn Zero? Impossible, how could you have gotten here so fast?"

"Thanks to my new dwarf friends and their underground system of tubes," Penn said, gesturing to the dwarves behind him.

"Whoa man, I those tubes were a little fast, I think I need to lie down," Boone commented.

"You're too late," Rippen said "I just need to put on this crown and this world is mine. And, since I have this," he continued, pulling out the magic wand "there's no chance of you stopping me!"

"That's what you think," Sashi said, before she grabbed Dopey and threw him at the villain, knocking him off the throne.

"That was cold Sash."

"Hey, I use what I have available."

"Fools, you think a mere dwarf will stop me?" Rippen asked, as he recovered "let's see how you like this!" he added, before using the wand and creating a group of skeleton guards.

"Finally, now this is my kind of mission," Sashi commented before running into battle.

"Okay, you guys rescue the princess & the advisor guy, I'll deal with Rippen," Penn said.

"You heard him 7D, lets move out," Doc instructed.

Seeing his opening, Penn made a run for Rippen, but the villain noticed him and conjured up a cage.

"Nice try Penn Zero, but I told you, it's too late," Rippen said, then created a dragon to stop the 7D before they could reach Queen Delightful "I've won, at last, victory is mine!"

"Hey Rippen, your cake is ready," Larry said, coming out holding the large treat.

"I guess the old saying is wrong; you can have your cake and eat it too," Rippen said "bring it here Larry, so I can celebrate my victory."

"Oh no you don't!" Sashi said; grabbing the arms from one of the skeletons, she flung it under Larry's legs, causing him to trip and sending the cake flying, crashing into Rippen's face.

"Gaah! Ooh, chocolate," Rippen said, as he tasted some of the cake, dropping Hildy's wand in the process.

"I'll take that," Grumpy said, picking up the wand and using it to remove the dragon, cage & skeletons.

"Well done Grumpy, you've got the makings of quite a hero in you," Penn told him.

"Don't drag me into your weirdness, I just came ta save Queen Delightful."

Soon the 7D had freed the queen and Starchbottom.

"Thank you for your help once again 7D; oh, and you three newcomers as well," the Queen said.

"All in a day's work ma'am."

"And as for you," Queen Delightful continued, addressing Rippen, "you have some nerve coming in here and trying to take over my kingdom. Guards, arrest this fiend!"

"Um your highness, you don't have any guards, remember?" Starchbottom reminded her.

"Oh yes, that's right; well, never mind then."

"This isn't over Penn Zero!" said a recovered Rippen, as he grabbed Larry "I'll get you for foiling my plans and ruining my cake!" he added, before jumping out the window "hmm, perhaps I should've thought this through."

"Not to worry, that soft moat should break our fall,' Larry said, moments before they crashed into it "hmm, I was wrong."

"Well, I guess everything's wrapped up," Doc commented.

"Well, there is still the matter of Hildy over there," Starchbottom commented, pointing to where Hildy was still bound & gagged "should I have her arrested your highness?"

"No, she didn't do anything wrong; just let her go."

But before anyone could do anything, the door to the room flew opened and a tired Grim appeared.

"Fear not…(pant)…Hildy darling…(pant)…I'm here to…rescue you," he said, slowly making his way over to his captive wife.

"Come on Boone," Penn said, and they picked up Grim and helped him over to Hildy; there, Grim freed his wife from her restraints.

"Oh Grimmy, you were magnificent!" Hildy said adoringly.

"Um excuse me, he didn't do anything," Penn pointed out.

"I don't care how mean & evil that Rippen guy is, he's not better than you my widdle poopsie pie," Hildy said, ignoring Penn.

"Aw thanks, sugar lumps," Grim replied.

"Nose kiss! Nosey, nosey, nosey," the Glooms said.

"Aw man, anybody got a bucket I can throw up in?" Grumpy asked.

"Dude, if I wasn't gonna hurl before, I am now," Boone added, before tossing his cookies.


	5. I should probably not drink in here

Not too long after, the three heroes were gathered before Princess Delightful.

"In honor of your bravery in saving Jollywood, and myself, from that horrible Rippen fellow, I bestow upon you these official medals of honor," she said, as she placed medals over the three of them.

"Thank you your highness, but it was nothing really," Penn told her "it's just what we do."

"Well, if you want I can just take them back."

"No, we'll keep them," Penn replied quickly.

"So, I suppose the three of you will be going home then?" Doc asked.

"Yup, we need to be heading back to Dwarfville Town, they need us there as their heroes," Penn said "but if you guys ever need our help again…"

"Yeah, we won't," Grumpy said bluntly.

"You have to excuse Grumpy," Doc replied "we'd be happy to have you if our paths cross again."

Meanwhile, Dopey walked over to Sashi and made some whistling noises.

"Look Dopey, I'm flattered that you like me, but it would never work between us," Sashi told him, causing the dwarf to hang his head "we're from two different worlds. But you seem like a nice guy and I'm sure you'll meet a nice dwarf girl someday."

Dopey nodded and made some sad noises.

"Oh, what the heck," Sashi said, giving him a little kiss on the cheek, causing him to whoop with delight. After watching him, she looked over and saw Penn & Boone looking on.

"You two say anything about this, and I will hurt you both badly."

"Relax Sash, my lips are sealed," Penn told her.

After saying their goodbyes, the three heroes headed out of Jollywood castle, then immediately zapped back to the theater in Middleburg.

"Another successful mission accomplished," Penn commented.

"One we would've done faster if we hadn't been distracted by you thinking we had to save Snow White," Sashi told him "and now that I think about, why didn't we get any info on our mission? And, more importantly, why didn't we end up replacing the heroes of the town, like usual?"

"I can explain," Phyllis said, coming into the room "earlier, I spill coffee on control panel, must have caused glitch. Is probably wise not to drink in here," she added, before taking a sip from a cup of coffee.

"Well, despite a few handicaps, things worked out great," Penn told her "we saved a princess, got some swanky medals," he said, pointing down to his nonexistent medal "well, okay, it's not here because we can't being anything back from the other worlds, but we still got them."

"And we met some dwarfs that were like the ones from that fairy tale, but also different," Boone added.

"Am glad to hear things went well," Phyllis said "now if you'll excuse me, I need to clean coffee out of machine, so there are no problems for next mission."

As Phyllis went off to fix the problem she caused, the three young heroes headed home.

"Well guys, that was definitely one of our more 'unique' adventures," Penn said "and I think the lack of info was good for us, helped us to think outside the box."

"No it didn't; we went off on a wild goose chase and only found Rippen because we got lucky," Sashi reminded him.

"I prefer my interpretation," Penn replied.

Sashi said nothing as the three continued their trek back to their respective homes. Little did the trio know that their greatest adventure was yet to come.


End file.
